Jack Sparrow's Scar Heart
by Sparrow's Nest
Summary: Jack Sparrow encounters people from his past--good and bad! R for sexuality.
1. Leslie's News

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so I need reviews, but please be gentle! I'm not all that great of a writer, but I love to write! Sadly, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I wish I could! (or at least Captain Jack)  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow leaned back in his chair, stretched his legs out beneath the table, and sighed. Life was very good for him. After killing his avowed enemy, CAPTAIN Barbossa, Jack and his crew plundered all of the gold on the Isle DeMuerta, and now he was back in Tortuga. He scanned the bar in which he sat, recognizing a few drunken pirates. Jack lifted up his mug of rum and took a hearty swig, savoring the warm sensation that filled his mouth.   
  
"Jack Sparrow?" a girl's voice asked next to him.  
  
He jumped slightly. "Actually, luv, it's captain, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." He turned to face the girl, and gasped when he recognized her. "Leslie?!"  
  
"Aye, Captain," Leslie said smiling, and plopping into the chair next to him. "Where `ave ye been?"  
  
Jack casually draped an arm over her shoulder and motioned for the bartender. "I been lootin' and plunderin', all the usual o' course. But `aven't seen you in quite a while, eh? What have ye been up to yerself?"  
  
"Same ol', same ol'," she sighed and took a sip of the rum the bartender had placed in front of her. Suddenly her head snapped up, causing her hair to sweep Jack's face. He felt light-headed as he always did in front of women. He took another gulp of rum, barely listening to what Leslie was saying. "...Barbossa is back, from the dead!" Jack practically choked on his rum, and began coughing uncontrollably.   
  
"What?!" he finally managed, searching Leslie's eyes for any sign of her lying or joking, but her eyes were completely serious.  
  
"There is rumor that he be back, Captain. Barbossa, back from the dead. He's got `imself a crew, an' a ship, an' a girl! An' he's comin' fer you! I don't know how or–"  
  
Before either of them could say anything or think, Jack flew out of the bar and was back on board the Black Pearl. "All men, take to the decks! We're headed fer Port Royale!" Jack shouted, and the Black Pearl set out. 


	2. Meetings

"Thank you, Will. It's absolutely perfect!" Victoria Norrington exclaimed, examining the sword that he had made for her as a gift for her husband, Commodore Norrington. "Your husband is wonderful, Elizabeth!"  
  
"I agree," Elizabeth replied, giving Will a soft kiss on the lips. They exchanged flirtatious smiles. The two made the perfect couple; Will was tall, dark, and handsome, and Elizabeth proper, beautiful, and smart. Both were rather willful, and yet charming at the same time. Victoria secretly envied their relationship. She knew that she should be happy with Norrington as her husband–he was what every girl should hope to marry–but for some reason she felt sad and alone.   
  
"Can I see it, mum, can I see it please?" Victoria's son, Jack, tugged on her dress.   
  
"Not right now, dear," she said, giving him a small, but forceful, push away.   
  
Suddenly the door was thrown open, and a figure stood silhouetted in the doorway. He was a man dressed in ragged clothes, with his eyes lined in dark kohl, his hair knotted and twisted in dread locks with assorted trinkets and beads decorating random strands of hair. He held himself in a staggering, yet oddly graceful, manner, which made his idiosyncratic appearance extravagantly sexy. Victoria gasped, grabbed her son by the shoulders, and quickly turned so their backs were to the man.   
  
"Jack!"cried Will and Elizabeth in unison.  
  
"Aye, it be me," Jack said in a slurred, but smooth accent.  
  
"Oh, Victoria, you must meet Jack," Will said, ushering her towards Jack.  
  
"No, no, I really must get going. N-Norrington will be wondering where I am."  
  
"Victoria, is it?" Jack asked, removing his weather-worn hat, and trying to catch a glimpse of Victoria's face, which she darted from place to place purposely avoiding Jack's gaze.  
  
"Yes, yes," she said, finally meeting his eyes. They were a deep, chestnut brown, and they were filled with emotions and memories. She was drawn to him. Suddenly, she saw something flick in his eyes–something like recognition.   
  
Jack gazed into Victoria's fiery hazel eyes, recognizing something deep within them. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?" he asked.  
  
"I don't believe so. Now I really must be going."  
  
"No, no," he grabbed her arm as she tried to push past him through the door. "I swear we've met, I jus' can't place where righ' now. But I used to know a Victoria, a pirate captain actually."  
  
"I try to avoid making acquaintances with pirates, so I'm positive, Sparrow, we've never met before," she said, regretting the words as soon as they escaped her mouth.  
  
"Sparrow? How did ye know me name?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"E-everyone knows of the amazing Captain Jack Sparrow," Victoria said quickly, staring at her feet. "Now I really must be going."  
  
"Are you sure we haven't met?" Jack shouted to Victoria, as she and her son hurried out of Will's shop.  
  
"Aye," she replied, and disappeared down the road. 


	3. Memories

"I'm sorry, Jack, she's really not like that. I guess it's jus' meetin' a pirate fer the first time or somethin' that kinda shocked her or somethin'." Will shrugged. He sat with Elizabeth and Jack in his shop.  
  
"She is a sweet woman, really she is. But, I must ask you, where had you thought you had met her before? And did you say you thought she may have been a pirate?!" Elizabeth asked, bewildered. But he hadn't heard the question. Jack had his head propped up on his hand and was gazing into the distance, deep in thought. Somehow he knew the Victoria he just met; somehow he knew she was the Captain Victoria he knew so long ago. But this Victoria, Victoria Norrington, was so different. She was more beautiful, for one thing. Her long, flowing, deep brown hair was definitely different from Captain Victoria's strawberry-brown hair, which was always piled on top of her head. But she could've dyed her hair so easily, and simply let it down, Jack argued with himself. But Captain Victoria would never marry a man like Norrington, especially not Norrington himself! There was just no way. But her eyes, the same piercing hazel eyes Captain Victoria had. Hazel...Jack thought and a faint smile spread across his lips. "Jack?" Elizabeth tapped his arm and he was jerked back to reality.  
  
"Oh, sorry, luv. What was it you was saying?"  
  
"I said, do you really believe Victoria is some pirate you once knew?" Elizabeth asked, emphasizing the word pirate in disbelief.  
  
Jack sighed. "I honestly don't know, luv. She surely seems like a Victoria I once knew, but if she is, is another matter, really."  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence. "So, why are you here in Port Royale anyway, Jack?" Will asked cheerfully, breaking the stillness.  
  
Jack was tempted to correct Will for calling him Jack rather than Captain Jack, but he decided against it. "Ah, I had almost fergot meself," he began, "Well, there be word that Barbossa is back, and o' course, like any man who been killed, he's got hisself a crew and is out to hunt down his murderer," Jack said in his same smooth accent, despite the surreal thing he had just said.  
  
Elizabeth gasped. "But...that's you!"  
  
"Aye, o' course that be me. Now the only way a man can come back from the dead would be that he be cursed, and he was cursed, but I'm pretty sure we lifted the curse, so somethin' happen so that he be cursed again, which means that we be needing yer blood again, Will, so I came back ter Port Royale so you can come on a grand quest with me again ter kill Barbossa...again." Jack took a deep breath and smiled at a dumbfounded Will.  
  
"Wow," was all Will could say.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cap'n, what exac'ly are we lookin' for?" one of the crew members asked his captain.  
  
"We be lookin' fer the Black Pearl o' course, you stupid ingrate!" spat the captain.  
  
"Oh, right. And how is it that we gonna find it?"   
  
The captain rolled his eyes, exasperated with his low-intelligence crew. "How else do you find somethin'? We're gonna look for it!"  
  
"Oh, right," the man smiled meekly and slinked away slowly.  
  
"Cap'n," said a gentle woman's voice from behind him.   
  
"Blackheart..." the Captain muttered and swung her around to face him. They smiled at one another.  
  
"Barbossa..." they leaned in and kissed. 


	4. Capture

Jack, Will, and Elizabeth sat around the same table an hour later, still speaking. All of a sudden the door of the shop burst open, interrupting Jack in the middle of his story about looting the Isle DeMueretta. All three of them snapped up with a start. About fifteen naval officers entered the shop with an air of pride, followed by Norrington smirking triumphantly, and lastly followed by Victoria. Jack stared at Victoria, her face a mix of guilt and pride. Interesting...Jack thought in puzzlement.  
  
"So, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow graces Port Royale with his presence once again," Norrington cooed, bowing mockingly.  
  
"Aye, and I'm sorry I did not come visit ye sooner, old friend," Jack responded sarcastically. The air became heavy as old grudges settled in.  
  
"Ah yes, I'm sure," Norrington continued. "However this time will be different from your last visit."  
  
"Oh really, an' how's that?" Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"This time, you will not escape. The noose has long awaited you, Sparrow, and I believe this time the invitation shall not be turned down."  
  
"Ah." Jack feigned a thoughtful expression, yet inside he smirked. No one catches Captain Jack Sparrow, he thought superciliously.  
  
Before Elizabeth or Will could protest, Norrington turned to them. "And as for you two, any type of aiding Mr. Sparrow to escape will result in your own hanging," he said as if reading their minds.   
  
Jack sighed. He stood up and the naval officers raised their guns.  
  
"Let them down men, he's not going anywhere without being personally escorted," Norrington conveyed, haughtiness filled his voice.  
  
Jack held out his hands, surrendering to irons. "Aye, you caught me this time Commodore. I give up."  
  
"Good." Gillette, Norrington's right-hand man, clamped the irons around Jack's wrists and began to drag him out of the shop. As Gillette led him past Victoria, Jack reached out a chained hand and grabbed her arm. Norrington and the officers jumped forward. Jack gave them a sly sideways glance and smirked. They stopped, surprised by the look he had given them. "Sparrow, I'm warning you..." Norrington hissed.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt the Mrs. Commodore," Jack said ingenuously. He turned back to Victoria. "Why did you turn me in, luv?" he pouted.  
  
Victoria simply grinned, insincerely apologetically, and gave no response. Gillette violently lurched Jack forward, forcing him out of the shop, yet his eyes remained on Victoria until they were out of sight of the shop.   
  
Norrington rushed over to Victoria and embraced her protectively. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, searching her for any sign of injury.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Honestly," she responded. "We really should be getting back to the house. It's nearly dinner time, and I want to retire early tonight; we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, yes we do. I am greatly anticipating Sparrow's hanging." Norrington smiled excitedly.  
  
"Good night," Victoria said to Will and Elizabeth, who were staring wide-eyed at her. Norrington nodded respectfully, and the two departed the shop.   
  
Will turned to Elizabeth who had tears in her eyes. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. There was a moment of eerie silence, as if death was descending upon them. "Something tells me Jack ain't gonna escape this time," Will said in a far-off voice. A lump began to form in his throat, but he choked it down.  
  
Elizabeth nodded in agreement as a tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. Will reached over and wiped it away. She pressed her hand to his and rested her weight against his hand wearily. "I have the same feeling. I just...Jack seems so convinced..."  
  
"I know. I could tell in his voice. He's probably got some sort of escape plan already."  
  
"Knowing Jack, I wouldn't be surprised." She laughed faintly and rolled her eyes remembering some of Jack's past plans.  
  
Will sighed. A heavy weight had settled on his chest. "Well, I guess we best get going. It's after closing time and almost dark." Will stood up and helped Elizabeth to her feet.   
  
"Shouldn't we clean up?" Elizabeth asked, motioning to the tools and things strewn about the room.  
  
"Not now, I'll do it tomorrow. Come on, it's late. We need rest."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Tomorrow..." she thought aloud.  
  
"Don't let it bother you, Elizabeth. Jack'll find some way out," Will reassured her unconvincingly.   
  
"I guess."  
  
They departed the shop, unknowing that it would be last time they stepped foot in there for a long time. 


End file.
